Je resterai Chapitre 2 - Un monde parallèle
by Mathilde Letz
Summary: chapitre 2 - Un monde parallèle : Mary arrive à Asgard...


**_Note : Merci de me laisser un review concernant ce chapitre et un grand merci aux personnes qui me suivent !_**

 ** _Chapitre 2_**

 _Un monde parallèle_

En sortant de l'immeuble, une libération entra dans mon cœur, un sentiment de protection et de soulagement. Je me tournai vers mon mystérieux hôte et le regardai, pensive, me demandant où il allait m'emmener. Allait-il m'emmener dans le New Jersey ? En Alaska ? Je n'en savais rien. Il me rendit mon regard, sans aucune expression particulière et ajouta : « Tes yeux ne sont plus rouges, c'est plutôt bon signe. Cela signifie que tu as été en colère, moi, lorsque je suis en colère, ils deviennent vert émeraude ». Je lui répondis : « Etrange… ».

Un taxi nous attendait devant l'immeuble. J'étais étonnée car seules les personnes aisées pouvaient se permettre de voyager avec ceux-ci. Sur ce, il m'ouvra la porte du taxi, tel un vrai gentleman. Je rentrai tout en lui souriant en signe de remerciement. Il rentra dans le taxi tout juste après moi et le chauffeur demanda en se retournant : « Je vous emmène où m'sieurs dames ? » L'homme au regard vert répondit : « Aux portes de la ville, au sud ». Le chauffeur répondit en acquiesçant. Il tourna le levier de vitesse et commença son chemin.

Je me rendis compte que je ne connaissais même pas le nom de ce jeune homme, je décidai donc de le lui demander : « Au fait, monsieur, je ne connais pas votre nom ». I l répondit par un petit rire étouffé puis finit par dire : « C'est vrai, je ne vous ai pas répondu tout à l'heure. Je m'appelle Loki, Loki Odinson. Arrête s'il te plaît de m'appeler « monsieur ». Ca me met mal à l'aise. »Je fus surprise et répondit : « Très, bien Loki. ». Le chauffeur de taxi semblait écouter notre conversation, ce qui déplaisait à Loki, tout comme à moi, d'ailleurs. Nous nous tûmes alors le reste de la traversée.

Arrivés aux portes de la ville, le chauffeur nous demanda la somme salée que valait le voyage. Loki sortit alors une liasse de billets de la poche de sa redingote et tendit la somme demandée par le chauffeur qui restait bouche-bée – tout comme moi d'ailleurs – devant l'impressionnante liasse de billets de Loki. Il lui fit un signe de la tête, ouvrit la portière et nous sortîmes de cette voiture. Sans dire un mot, il alla dans une allée de New York, longue, sinueuse, étroite et vide. Même pas un chien errant n'oserait s'y aventurer… Arrivés à un local de poubelles – tout aussi lugubre -, il s'arrêta, se tourna vers moi et me demanda : « A présent, ta vie prendra un tout autre sens ». Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il voulait dire et je commençai à avoir peur, très peur.

Je voulais parler mais il prit la parole avant moi : « Je te préviens ça risque d'être désagréable. Heimdall ! Active le Bifrost ! ». Je pensais qu'il était devenu fou. Il avait crié au ciel comme si il parlait à quelqu'un. Mais je compris qu'il n'était pas fou lorsqu'il me serra contre lui. Je ne sentais plus le sol sous mes pieds. Tout autour de moi, je vis les étoiles, c'était incroyable ; j'avais l'impression de changer de planète. Et là, tout était effacé, je tombai, à genoux, la tête vers le sol. Je relevai la tête et vis la chose la plus inimaginable que je n'avais encore jamais vue : j'étais dans un observatoire en métal doré, si luisant, qu'on aurait dit de l'or, c'était irréel. Je compris alors une chose : je n'étais plus sur Terre, j'étais bel un bien dans un _monde parallèle._

Je me relevai, paniquée de ce que je venais de découvrir. Je commençais à suffoquer et là, le noir total.

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, j'étais toujours dans l'observatoire et une douce voix disait mon prénom. C'était Loki qui se tenait juste au-dessus de moi. J'émergeai alors de mon évanouissement, des questions tourbillonnant dans mon esprit. Je n'arrivais pas à parler, ma vision était floue mais j'entendis la douce voix me dire : « N'aie crainte, Mary. Ici, tu es en securité. » J'arrivais enfin à commencer : « Je…Où sommes-nous ? » « Tu es chez toi, ici, Mary. » Que voulait-il dire ? Tant de questions sans réponses tourmentaient mon esprit. « Je peux…me relever. » « Tu as besoin de repos, c'est un choc d'apprendre cela. Donne-moi ta main. » Je lui donnai alors ma main qui n'était maintenant plus douloureuse. Sa peau était d'une douceur apaisante. Une fois relevée, je lui demandais : « Qui es-tu vraiment? » Il me répondit, me regardant de son regard émeraude : « Je vais tout t'expliquer. Cet endroit s'appelle Asgard. Il y a neuf Royaumes. » J'avais la bouche grande ouverte et ne comprenais rien. Comment cela pouvait-il exister ? « Asgard est le royaume protecteur. Ton royaume se nomme Midgard. Je ne peux pas t'expliquer plus pour l'instant. » « Puis-je te demander quelque chose, Loki ? » « Oui, mais tu dois te re… » « Qui suis-je ? Pourquoi m'as-tu emmenée ici ? » « Mary, tu es la personne qui va tout changer. Tu es l'élue. » Que voulait-il dire par là ? Je suis l' _élue_ … J'avais effectivement besoin de repos. Peut être que je suis encore en train de dormir, de faire un rêve et que je me réveillerai de ce qui me semblait être le fruit de mon imagination.

Je n'avais pas remarqué mais un homme à la peau noire et aux yeux d'un orange éclatant avec une épée à la main se tenait aux côtés de Loki. Il portait une armure faite avec ce qui me semblait être le même métal que la structure de l'observatoire. Je questionnai alors Loki : « Qui est-ce ? » L'homme me répondit, en se mettant à genoux et en me faisant un baisemain – ce qui me surprit : « Heimdall, gardien du Bifrost, c'est un honneur de vous rencontrer. » Je lui répondis, surprise : « Un honneur ? » « C'est un honneur de rencontrer une des plus puissante magicienne des neuf Royaumes. » « Moi, une puissante magicienne ? La magie n'existe pas ! » Loki prit un air amusé puis me répondit : « En réalité, ici, tout est fait de magie. Tes mains rouges et la vapeur qui s'en dégageait, eh bien, c'était de la magie. » Je n'arrivais pas y croire. C'est comme si tout ce que j'avais vécu jusqu'à présent n'était que poussière, qu'illusion. « Ce n'est pas possible. » « Rien est impossible. » Loki fit à ce moment un mouvement de sa main et une boule lumineuse apparût dans sa main. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux et commençai à remettre en cause tout ce que je connaissais. Peu importe, je vais me réveiller et tout sera redevenu normal, même si je souhaitais plus que tout que ce rêve ne s'arrête _jamais._

« Loki, comment… » Il me coupa : « Ne pose plus de questions. Suis-moi. » J'exécutais alors ses ordres et nous sortîmes de l'observatoire, me montrant un panorama irréel – encore une fois. Un pont extrêmement long au-dessus d'une gigantesque étendue d'eau se frayait un chemin sous nos pieds. Cette construction avait une particularité. Elle était de toutes les couleurs qui pouvaient exister, toutes les nuances de chaque couleur se percevaient. Au bout de celui-ci se tenait une imposante forteresse : elle était faite du même métal que l'observatoire et l'armure d'Heimdall, sa structure était faite de colonnes immenses et dorées. Il y avait tout autour de cet édifice des constructions plus incroyables les unes que les autres. Je restais bouche-bée et fascinée devant l'immensité de ce royaume. Loki me souffla alors à l'oreille : « Bienvenue à Asgard, Mary. » Je me tournais vers Loki qui était souriant comme jamais. Il se mit à rire, voyant l'expression de mon visage. Je me mis à rire, moi aussi, mais pour une raison différente : j'étais _heureuse_ , pour la seconde fois de ma vie, la première fois que j'ai été heureuse, c'était à la fin de la guerre.

 **Note** **: J'aimerais remercier la fille qui m'a fait découvrir les fanfictions. Merci Louise. Grâce à toi je suis fascinée par toutes les œuvres que je lis. Merci.**


End file.
